toontown_rewritten_testfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Dynaboom/Opening F.A.Q. for Open Beta
A Couple of Common Questions 'General' 'What is Toontown Rewritten?' :Toontown Rewritten is a community revival of Disney's retired multiplayer online game, Toontown Online. 'Sweet! Where do I sign up?' :Woaaaah, slow down! We still have a bit to go until we can release the game to the public. As of right now, the game is currently in the process of moving into an Open Beta on September 19th! Until then, you'll need to use the PlayTime system or grab have Beta Key to be able to login. 'How do I get one of these coveted beta keys?' :You'll need a moose, seven golden locks, and about three gallons of lard. :Orrrr you can obtain a key through all sorts of contests and giveaways that we host right here on our website! Stay updated with our news posts for information on it. Also, if you have a friend who has a beta key, they can complete in-game ToonTasks to earn a beta key to give to their friend. (The friend being you!) 'Will I have to pay a monthly membership fee?' :Toontown Rewritten will be completely free to play; everyone can access all areas and activities within the game. We will never require any money at all to play the game -- nor any other forms of subscriptions, microtransactions, or payments. 'If you don't charge any fees, how will the game stay online?' :Us folks over at Toontown Rewritten pay for it all out of pocket! It seems like a hefty bill, but when we volunteered to restore the game that just as much includes paying for it. Hardware prices have dropped plenty since Toontown's original launch in 2003, and we are happy to keep it going. We won't accept any form of donations - whether in currency, hardware, or any other form of payment. 'Hang on. You copied Toontown from Disney... Is that wrong?' :As mentioned above, Toontown Rewritten is completely free to play. We make absolutely no profit whatsoever and will refuse any donations given. We're not in this for money or fame -- We're in this because of kids like Charlie, their parents, and YOU who genuinely loved the game and want it to continue. Disney was unable to sustain Toontown as a business venture, and that's why we want to sustain it as a gift to the Toontown community. :Is it wrong to replicate a game using Disney's assets? Personally, we don't think so. If we were accepting donations, taking in profits, and trying to steal Disney's profit? That's absolutely horrible. We aren't, though, because we know that a lot of people put tons of hard work into Toontown over at Disney, and they deserve the real credit. We're only in this as volunteers to let Toontown live a little bit longer. If we can accomplish that -- as we already have for many -- then we're as happy as can be. 'Will you be adding new updates and content to Toontown Rewritten?' :We certainly hope so! In fact, some new content has already been added such as the Toontown Election Event, which displayed brand new gameplay for the first time in a long time. The community has an endless stream of ideas and potential, and we would love to work with all of you on that. We aren't going to make any promises until after the game goes live, though. 'ToonFest' 'When is Toontown Rewritten opening to the public?' :Sooner than you would expect, but then not THAT soon. Take that number, multiply it by the letter H, and then subtract it from Half Life 3's release date. Long story short -- Toontown Rewritten is opening to everyone on September 19th, 2014! You can read all about it on your [[User blog:Dynaboom/You're Invited!|'complimentary invitation']]. 'Can we transfer our old toons over to Toontown Rewritten?' :Sorry, but we can't transfer Toons from Disney's game. Everyone will have to start over at 15 Laff in Toontown Rewritten. It is Toontown Rewritten, after all! It's a fresh start for all of us. 'What will happen to my Toon when Toontown opens?' :Whatever you want to happen! We aren't touching a hair on any of your Toons created during Beta. You're certainly free to create a new one, but any Toons created during Beta will be sticking around for the launch. If the Toon was created before September 19th, you'll even get a couple of complimentary Tester Toon items! 'What is ToonFest? How can I participate?' :ToonFest is the celebration of all things Toontastic for Toons far and wide, where we can all meet up and take some time off from the Cog Battles to meet new friends, play some games, and think about how far we've come to get where we are today. Whether you're a veteran player and Laff-hard gag strategist, a new Toon in town who's still learning not to use sound on lured Cogs (Toon TIP: Don't do that!), or even someone who hasn't stepped foot in town for years -- this is the perfect chance to bring on the nostalgia and celebrate another year of Toontown! :While past ToonFests have been conventions at Disney Resorts, we aren't quite ready to tackle that challenge yet. ToonFest 2014 will be held in-game in a new area within Acorn Acres, which will be accessible to everyone from September 19th to September 22nd. Stop by and play some games, make new friends, and chat with us developers! We'd love to have you, even if you aren't planning on actively playing the game. 'Will the new area in Acorn Acres stay open after ToonFest is over?' :Sadly, ToonFest's area will be closing on September 22nd after the event is over. There's only so many balloons to go around, and that Merry-go-round sure does cost a lot to maintain! :The area isn't meant to be anything other than a central party area, and frankly it will get a bit stale if we keep it open any longer than that. Don't worry, though! The ToonFest area can hardly compare to the other content we've been working on, which you'll get sneak peaks of pretty soon! 'Toontown Rewritten isn't done yet! How can it be opening?' :While there are still a few features and bugs to square in Toontown Rewritten, our Tester Toons have been testing the core gameplay for months now while we worked on preparing our servers. The features that we have left such as Gardening, Parties, and Doodles -- we think you'll find plenty of things to do without them. :Remember, although this is a public launch, Toontown Rewritten is still in the Open Beta phase of testing. There may be some bugs here and there - which is why we need all of you to track them down and help us get rid of them! 'Will there be a public ''public launch when the other features are done? :Hmm, good question. We'd love to tell you the juicy details of what we have in store -- but we're not quite ready for that yet. We'll be ending Beta with a bang, a bang even better than our Alpha Event, but we'll spare you the details until later. Keep your eyes peeled, your gags stocked, and your Cog Disguises ready: There's a friend of ours who needs saving. '''Can I ask you another question? :Sure! Just email us at support@toontownrewritten.com. We won't bite! 'Links:' This is how the "About" page looked on August 20, 2014 -- the day they announced ToonFest 2014 and Open Beta would begin on September 19, 2014. https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about https://web.archive.org/web/20140820231040/https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showthread.php?p=4165289#post4165289 *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#what *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#sweet *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#betakey *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#free *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#how *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#disney *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#updates *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#opening *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#transfer *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#mytoon *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#toonfest *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#stickaround *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#preparation *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#butseriously *https://www.toontownrewritten.com/about#contact Category:Blog posts